The Things I Do For Love
by ThatDamnRabbit
Summary: He was just a simple boy in a pink hoodie, what could he do? Courage has been trying to live a simple life since the day he was found. But it seems trouble likes to meet him around every corner! Watch as our beloved Pink Hero endures the creepy things lurking in Nowhere's shadows, fight off love struck stalkers, and saves the farm. Ohhhhh, the things I do for love. Yaoi


Hello to all the People out there! You are going to be my first ever readers! YAY! Haha, I know. But this is my first story and I want to actually do it for once. I can just hope I will be able to put out new chapters. Please follow and review. I would love your feedback.

**Summary:** He was just a simple boy in a pink hoodie, what could he do? Courage has been trying to live a simple life since the day he was found. But it seems trouble likes to meet him around every corner! Watch as our beloved Pink Hero endures the creepy things lurking in Nowhere's shadows, fight off love struck stalkers, and saves the farm._ Ohhhhh_, the things I do for love. Cartoon network universe/ Yaoi. Courage X Other Characters

**Warning:** Humanoid characters, offensive language, death, abusive behavior, drug abuse, gore, and Yaoi. Courage will be paired up with different people throughout the story, but will mainly be a Katz X Courage theme. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

This is Courage The Cowardly Dog Show! Starring Courage The Cowardly Dog. Abandoned as a puppy, he was found by Muriel who lived in the middle of Nowhere with her husband Eustace Bagge "Grra". But creepy stuff happens in Nowhere so it's up to Courage to save his new home "ahhhhh"!

You do stupid things for the ones you loved. _REALLY_, stupid things. But, it was all worth it in the end. Right? Or so that's what one pink jacket, wearing boy thought long ago.

It wouldn't make any sense to start off so quickly. Thus why time shall tell itself. Long ago, Nowhere use to be, well, nowhere. It was a sleepy little town, only having one red light in the entire area. It was a one horse town filled with simple people. A young couple had decided to make their home far away from this town, for the husband wasn't very social, and built a strong wooden home. For many years the couple lived in this house, spending their days watching the tele and sipping tea. Nowhere was safe, Nowhere was quiet. That is, until a persuasive man named Benton Tarantella came to town. Seeing the open land opportunity, and future movies he could make with such a wasteland, he bought it all up. Being the simple people they were, the folks of Nowhere thought nothing of it. That is until all of the new buildings went up.

Little by little the once dusty Kansas landscape was overtaken by steel and concrete. People of all backgrounds moving into the expanding metropolis. The once simple people began to blend in, becoming now the faceless individuals you would pass every day. Everything changed, except for one, old, strong little house.

Eustace Bagge was always the stubborn type. Unlike the other's in the town, he had refused to sell his land. Always saying to the people that approached him with deals, he would go "We don't want any!" and slamming the door in their faces. Soon Benton cut his losses and moved onto bigger and better things. What could one little farmhouse do? Years passed and the city grew around the little house. The small home lost amongst the looming sky scrapers and long mazes of roads.

Muriel Bagge was the sweetest, most devoted person you would ever meet. Calling her a nun would be an insult in itself with just how kind this woman was. It was true she was somewhat of a pushover, when it came to Eustace, but many were unable to take advantage of her due to her kindness. Before, she had been more social then her husband, thus she saw no distaste in all the new neighbors. Whenever hanging her clothes up to dry outside, she would wave at anyone happing to pass by. True this got her many stares, crazy old woman; she would open her home to anyone that looked in a need for a good home cooked meal.

The Bagges were not rich, nor were they poor. They were just simply simple. Living out there day's quiet content with what they had. Even if Eustace just loved complaining.

What many had not known about the woman though, was that she was infertile. Thus no matter how many times they had tried in their youth, the Bagges were never able to have a child. Eventually they gave up, deciding their lives were good enough. It was years later, the city already built up around them, when Muriel was walking home from the grocery store does another character's story begin.

Courage is what many called, and some still do, a dumpster baby. Left abandoned and alone, not even old enough to remember his true parent's faces. For who knows how long he stayed in that place, it would be shuddering to know what would have happened if Muriel had not come along when she did. It had begun to rain, a small drizzle followed by claps of thunder. That was when the small baby began to cry. "Oh my, now what could that be?" Muriel paused as she was passing an alleyway. Being the kindly, plump woman she was, she could not ignore the cries of a child. Walking into the alleyway, she came upon a small infant wrapped in baby pink.

"You poor dear." She cooed, reaching in and holding the child close. A soft hum came from the back of her chest, quieting the child's cries. Soon enough he was smiling up at her, happy to finally have someone to help. She giggled at the child, holding him close and out of the rain. "My, what a brave one you are. But now…what could yer name be? Hmmmm…." She paused, looking the child over until smile came to her face. "How about Courage? My Courage…."

As thus a new member was added to the Bagge family. Of course Eustace was snarky about it, going around mumbling 'stupid brat' until Muriel hit him over the head with her rolling pin. _BOINK!_ "What did I do?!" Months went by and no one came to claim the child. Thus with a few papers and baked cookies, with vinegar, Courage was adopted officially. Unknowing of the troubled future he would have to face.

* * *

I know it's short now, but this is the intro right now so I promise to put up longer ones!

Benton Tarantella is the zombie director from the episode "_Everyone Wants To Direct" _tricked Muriel and Eustace into thinking he was creating a movie. He shows up again in "_Angry Nasty People_". Thus tricking the Bagges twice. I thought he would best play the greedy money guy who ruins Nowhere because his just like that. Plus, I need the other characters for later.

**Next Chapter:** Stupid Dog

**~Please Review!**


End file.
